


SellioS

by kopilaksi (kenzeira), takamisa



Series: SellioS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy Group, Discography, Gen, Idol Unit, Multi, Other, Single
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kopilaksi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamisa/pseuds/takamisa
Summary: Tentang SellioS.





	1. Introduction

**SellioS** merupakan boy grup dengan empat orang anggota di bawah naungan MKT Entertainment. SellioS debut pada awal tahun 2018. SellioS sendiri memiliki arti nama gabungan antara "Selene" dan "Helios". Selene adalah dewi Bulan sementara Helios dewa Matahari berdasarkan kepercayaan Yunani Kuno. Nama SellioS dipilih karena boy grup tersebut menggabungkan genre keras dan melow. 

**Anggota:**

  * Satou Toshizou [Leader]
  * Takasugi Kanba
  * Zakharov Takuya
  * Tsugumo Tokio



**Diskografi:**

  * SellioSingleS [compilation]:


  1. First Edition: Takuya Zakharov - Silent Silence
  2. Second Edition: Tsugumo Tokio - S(t)ick to Schedule
  3. Third Edition: Takasugi Kanba - Shine.y Smile
  4. Final Edition: Satou Toshizou - Shattered Imaginary



 Untuk melihat cover album "SellioSingles compilation (2018)" silakan klik di [sini](https://kenzeira.deviantart.com/art/SellioSingles-compilation-743735124)

SellioSingleS compilation

 

 

["Noktah" [Silent Silence]](YOUTUBE%20URL) [Zakharov Takuya](LYRICS%20URL) 0:00

[[S(t)ick to Schedule]](YOUTUBE%20URL) [Tsugumo Tokio](LYRICS%20URL) 0:00

["Glitter Glue" [Shine.y Smile]](YOUTUBE%20URL) [Takasugi Kanba](LYRICS%20URL) 0:00

["Oh, Nona" [Shattered Imaginary]](YOUTUBE%20URL) [Satou Toshizou](LYRICS%20URL) 0:00

 

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)


	2. Satou Toshizou

Romaji: Satou Toshizou  
Japanese: 差等 都市雑  
Seiyuu: Nakamura Yuuichi  
Producer: MKT Entertanment  
Age: 23 (2018 setting)  
Gender: Laki-laki  
Birthday: 13 Oktober  
Height: 182  
Blood Type: B  
Unit: Sellios

 **[Biografi Singkat]**  
Toshizou Satou (差等 都市像 Satou Toshizou, lahir 13 Oktober di Marumori, Miyagi) lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Satoshi adalah penyanyi dibawah naungan MKT Entertainment. Merupakan leader dari grup Sellios.  
Sebelum debut di grup Sellios, Satoshi merupakan penulis yang telah menerbitkan dua buku kumpulan puisi berjudul Fantasias dan Lelaki dan Bulan dalam Saku Celana serta satu novel berorientasi romansa erotika berjudul Perempuan yang Mati Telanjang. Ketiga buku tersebut diterbitkan dengan nama pena Kawanishi Satoru.

 **[Penampilan]**  
Satoshi dikenal tinggi dengan perawakan tegap. Rambutnya hitam dan mata berwarna abu-abu. Memiliki tahi lalat di atas alis kanannya dan dia percaya tahi lalat itu membawa keberuntungan. Ketika sesi foto, kameramen memintanya untuk tidak tersenyum karena fitur wajahnya tidak mendukung dan sering dianggap senyuman tidak tulus.

 **[Personality]**  
\- Pembawaannya serius. Tertawa seperlunya dan sering bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari gurauan Kanba karena dia sulit menemukan letak kelucuannya. Ketika Takuya dan Tokio menertawakan lelucon Kanba, Satoshi justru berpikir.  
\- Menyukai puisi-puisi lama dan sastra Rusia berkat Takuya. Kolektor cerpen-cerpen Anton Chekov.  
\- Tidak bisa diganggu ketika sedang menulis puisi atau lagu.  
\- Sebagai leader, Satoshi tidak merasa bahwa dia benar-benar leader. Baginya semua anggota unit Sellios sama saja. Dipilih menjadi leader karena faktor umur meski sebenarnya dia lebih setuju kalau Takuya yang menjadi leader.  
\- Akhir-akhir ini Satoshi mulai berpikir mungkin memang dia lebih baik menjadi leader. Mungkin.  
\- Tidak menolak kalau diminta sesi foto menggunakan pakaian perempuan. Pernah memakai baju pelayan dengan nekomimi meski tampangnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Hal ini dianggap bagian dari ‘gap moe’ oleh para fans.

**[Relationships]**

1\. Zakharov Takuya

Takuya merupakan junior Satoshi. Takuya juga merupakan sosok yang mengajak Satoshi untuk masuk ke dunia hiburan dan mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat. Menurut Takuya, Satoshi memiliki potensi besar baik di bidang tarik suara maupun akting. Sayang, hal itu terkubur akibat ketidak-pedulian terhadap bakatnya sendiri, meski akhirnya Takuya berhasil menarik Satoshi keluar sebagai idol. Takuya berpendapat bahwa Satoshi membutuhkan lebih banyak piknik. Satoshi berpendapat bahwa Takuya itu sangat mengganggu.

2\. Takasugi Kanba

Ada yang mengatakan, hubungan antara Kanba dan Satoshi kurang baik. Keduanya sering tertangkap beradu argumen, meski kemudian kembali saling merangkul. Kadang mereka bertengkar di twitter. Bagi Kanba, pertengkaran itu adalah bagian dari lelucon. Tapi bagi Satoshi, kadang balasan Kanba itu menyakiti hati dan itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Suatu hari, ketika diwawancara dalam acara Talk Show, Satoshi mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memacari Kanba kalau Kanba perempuan, dan Kanba berpura-pura memasang ekspresi mual. Banyak fans yang memuja hubungan bromance SatoKanba (sebutan dari pasangan Satoshi/Kanba) karena love-hate di antara mereka.

3\. Tsugumo Tokio

Sifat usil Tokio membuat Satoshi jengkel, tapi kadang itu bisa juga menjadi hiburan di kala penat. Bagi Satoshi, kombinasi Tokio/Kanba adalah penghancur hari karena mereka akan dengan senang hati membuatnya naik pitam kalau masalah rundung-merundung. Poin tambahan; kopi buatan Tokio adalah yang paling enak.

  
 **[Trivia]**  
\- Namanya memiliki arti kanji “miscellany” (雑)  
\- Memiliki adik laki-laki bernama Satou Kazushi yang berjarak 6 tahun.  
\- Memiliki tato kembar di leher kanan dan kiri. Satoshi mentato lehernya sewaktu kuliah karena iseng. Tato itu kini menjadi ikon tersendiri.  
\- Bakatnya merangkai lirik menyentuh ialah karena dia merupakan penulis puisi  
\- Masih kesulitan berhenti merokok. Sekarang kebiasaannya merokok sudah berkurang.  
\- Sebanyak apa pun dia belajar membuat kopi bersama Tokio, hasilnya tidak pernah memuaskan. Hal ini kadang menjadi bahan ejekan Kanba dan Kanba menganggap Satoshi hanya beralasan saja agar terus-menerus dibuatkan kopi oleh Tokio. Satoshi pikir Kanba cemburu.  
\- Ketika Satoshi dan Kanba bertengkar, Tokio kadang menjadi penengah, meski lebih sering menjadi kompor yang membuat situasi menjadi lebih keruh. Di sini, peran Takuya sangat dibutuhkan sebagai si penengah yang asli.  
\- Pernah membuat akun twitter semasa kuliah. Karena suatu alasan, twitter tersebut tidak bisa dibuka dan dia membuat akun twitter baru. Memiliki instagram yang hanya diisi oleh foto pemandangan dan makanan dan adiknya.   
\- Official twitter dan instagram: @satoshizous


	3. Takasugi Kanba

Romaji: Takasugi Kanba  
Japanese: 高杉 完和  
Seiyuu: Yamanaka Masahiro  
Producer: MKT Entertainment  
Age: 22 (2018 setting)  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: 15 August  
Height: 175  
Blood Type: O  
Unit: Sellios

 **[Biografi Singkat]**  
Takasugi Kanba (高杉 完和, lahir 15 Agustus di Yamashina, Kyoto), dikenal hangat sebagai utaite, model, bintang iklan, sekaligus penyanyi idol di bawah naungan MKT Entertainment. Lead-vocal dari grup idol Sellios di bawah pimpinan Satoshi.  
Sebelum debut di grup Sellios sebagai penyanyi, Kanba mengeluarkan beberapa single cover lagu di NitoNito Douga sebagai utaite bernama Citrus.

 **[Penampilan]**  
Terkenal berwajah cantik, langsing, ditambah style yang menarik, bila tidak bisa dibilang menantang. Kanba memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna merah, serta senyuman yang seduktif.

 **[Personality]**  
\- Berkebalikan dengan Satoshi, Kanba sangat easy-going, fleksibel, dan cenderung mengikuti pola. Didukung pengetahuan yang cukup luas membuat Kanba dengan sangat mudah bercanda dan membaur.  
\- Pekerja keras, walau jarang menunjukkan sisi ini terutama ke publik.  
\- Pecinta drama dan sensasi. Bila tidak ada 'tontonan', biasanya berinisiatif jahat menyiulkan kasus yang meletup baik di luar maupun di dalam fandom. Mengaku hobi sampingannya adalah membuat orang yang dia 'sayang' kelabakan dengan kenakalannya. Sayangnya, ketidakpekaannya sering membuatnya tanpa sengaja menyakiti orang-orang berperasaan halus.  
\- Walau sangat jahil dan nakal, Kanba cenderung bersikap lembut pada orang yang lebih muda darinya, terutama anak kecil.  
\- Trademark terbesarnya di fandom adalah sikapnya yang cenderung bitchy dan tidak pilih-pilih lawan.  
\- Sebetulnya, walau dia menyadari dan memanfaatkan kecantikannya, paling tidak suka dibandingkan, apalagi diperlakukan seperti perempuan.

 **[Relationships]**  
1\. Satou Toshizou  
Kanba memiliki perasaan yang kompleks pada Satoshi. Di satu sisi, dia membenci Satoshi yang dasarnya sudah memiliki bakat sebagai namun terlalu cuek untuk mengasahnya, namun di sisi lain ia kagum dan menghormati dedikasi Satoshi pada Sellios. Kanba sering sengaja menggoda Satoshi, yang biasanya berujung adu mulut. Tahu hubungannya dengan Satoshi punya aset jual tinggi, Kanba sering memposting kegiatan mereka berdua maupun sekedar memancing pertengkaran layaknya sepasang kekasih di sosial media.  
2\. Tsugumo Tokio  
Di antara semua member Sellios, Kanba paling dekat dengan Tokio, dan secara eksplisit memperlakukan Tokio sebagai adiknya. Maka dari itu, sebagai kakaknya, Kanba menentang keras Tokio berfokus selain pada jenjang pendidikannya. Keduanya sangat cocok dalam mengerjai orang, terutama Satoshi, dan kompak menjahilinya di berbagai kesempatan. Walau begitu, dengan lidah mereka berdua yang sama-sama tajam, saat bertengkar mereka benar-benar bermaksud saling menyakiti.  
3\. Takuya Zakharov  
Obrolan Kanba dengan Takuya biasanya hanya berkisar mengenai pembuatan lagu, karena posisi Takuya sebagai komposer dan Kanba sebagai lead-vocal. Akhir-akhir ini Takuya memperkenalkan sastra rusia pada Kanba, padahal Kanba tidak terlalu suka membaca buku yang rumit. Menurut Kanba, pasangan TakuKanba berpotensi menyaingi SatoKanba, maka atas nama profit, Kanba bersedia memberikan fanservice dengan tagar #TakuKanba

 **[Trivia]**  
\- walau tidak suka membaca, Kanba adalah penggemar berat Kawanishi Satoru. Ia memiliki ketiga buku Kawanishi Satoru, salah satunya dengan tanda tangan asli yang didapatnya dalam acara Meet &Greet.  
\- alasan terbesar Kanba menjadi idol adalah demi mewujudkan impian mendiang adiknya, Mikan.  
\- di antara keempat member Sellios, Kanba adalah yang paling lama berkecimpung di dunia entertainment (8 tahun), dan karena terlalu fokus pada dunia hiburan, Kanba tidak menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Pada Tokio, Kanba mengaku menyesali hal itu.  
\- Kanba sama sekali tidak bisa memasak maupun menilai rasa masakan.  
\- mempunyai dua akun untuk setiap sosial media (mengaku pada para member Sellios bahwa dia mempunyai akun khusus untuk menebar sensasi sekaligus menguntit orang), namun nama official account twitter maupun instagram yang diumumkan adalah @citruS_


	4. Zakharov Takuya

Romaji: Zakharov Takuya  
Japanese: 拓矢 ザカロフ  
Seiyuu: Satou Takuya  
Producer: MKT Entertanment  
Age: 21 (2018 setting)  
Gender: Laki-laki  
Birthday: 31 Oktober  
Height: 185  
Blood Type: AB  
Unit: Sellios

 **[Biografi Singkat]**  
Zakharov Takuya (拓矢 ザカロフ Takuya Zakarofu, lahir 31 Oktober di Zelenogradsk, Rusia) merupakan idol sekaligus komposer di bawah naungan MKT Entertainment. Dia bergabung dalam unit Sellios.  
Sejak kecil sudah sering membintangi beragam iklan. Ketika duduk di bangku SMA, Takuya tergabung dalam tim voli berbakat dan masuk kejuaraan nasional sebagai wing spiker. Setelah keluar SMA, Takuya tidak melanjutkan kariernya di bidang voli. Takuya merupakan adik kelas Satoshi baik di SMA maupun kuliah. Ayahnya berkebangsaan Rusia dan telah bercerai dengan ibunya sejak dia berusia lima tahun.

 **[Penampilan]**  
Dipengaruhi oleh gen ayahnya, Takuya memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang alami. Berkat kemampuannya di bidang olahraga, Takuya memiliki postur tubuh tegap dan atletis. Menggunakan piercing di telinga kanan dan kiri, setelah resmi debut, piercing di telinga kiri dicopot atas permintaan pihak agensi.

 **[Personality]**  
\- Dikenal ramah dan hangat di kalangan fans  
\- Dianggap memiliki senyuman mematikan setelah Kanba  
\- Meski tampak manly, sebenarnya hobi Takuya adalah bereksperimen dalam hal memasak.   
\- Selalu terlihat santai  
\- Menurut pendapat Tokio, Takuya yang sedang marah sangat mengerikan dan lebih baik untuk tidak mendekatinya sampai kemarahannya mereda.

 **[Relationships]**  
1\. Tsugumo Tokio   
Karena faktor umur dan kegemaran yang sama, Takuya paling dekat dengan Tokio. Keduanya sering kali berdiskusi soal makanan dan kadang bereksperimen bersama. Bagi Tokio, meskipun hasil eksperimen Takuya berakhir aneh, dia tetap bisa menikmatinya sebagai penghargaan atas usaha Takuya. Dan bagi Takuya, dia setuju dengan pendapat Satoshi bahwa kopi buatan Tokio adalah yang terbaik. Takuya pernah mengatakan dalam wawancara Talk Show bahwa dia ingin memacari Tokio seandainya Tokio adalah perempuan dan Tokio menjawab hal serupa. Fans sering menyebut mereka sebagai “Duo Kombinasi Gila Dapur”  
2\. Takasugi Kanba  
Takuya mengaku jatuh cinta pada suara Kanba dan dia ingin sesekali menciptakan lagu yang paling pas untuk suara Kanba, demikianlah mereka dekat dengan posisi Takuya sebagai komposer dan Kanba lead-vokal. Ada masa di mana dia benar-benar menciptakan lagu untuk Kanba, tapi tidak pernah dipublikasikan karena kurang sesuai dengan imej Sellios. Takuya masih belum puas dengan lagu-lagu yang diciptakan Satoshi, khususnya lagu solo untuk masing-masing anggota (terkhusus, Kanba). Takuya pernah berpendapat dalam wawancara bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksud dari fanservis yang sering dipamerkan Kanba, tapi dia tidak pernah menolak kalau dirangkul atau dipeluk sengaja demi mendengar jeritan para fans.  
3\. Satou Toshizou  
Satoshi merupakan seniornya semasa SMA dan kuliah. Takuya yang paling rajin mengkritisi hasil lagu-lagu ciptaan Satoshi sebelum mencapai tahap akhir atas persetujuan bersama. Takuya pernah meminta Satoshi berkolaborasi menciptakan lagu untuk Kanba tapi ditolak Satoshi karena ‘Takuya tidak memahami apa yang cocok untuk Kanba’ dan dia tersinggung karena hal itu. Bagi Takuya, Satoshi terlalu serius dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk liburan atau sekadar bersantai.

  
 **[Trivia]**  
\- Takuya pernah masuk ke jajaran Top 30 Hottest Idol versi majalah J-Pop Culture & Music dan berada di urutan ke-19  
\- Meski lahir di Rusia, Takuya sebenarnya tidak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia. Setelah berusia satu tahun, dia pindah ke Tokyo bersama ibunya sampai ibunya memutuskan untuk bercerai empat tahun kemudian.  
\- Ketika diwawancara majalah mingguan, Takuya pernah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengajak Tokio ke kampung halamannya di Rusia karena Tokio adalah ‘anak kota’. Zelenogradsk (kampung halamannya) merupakan kota pinggiran cukup dekat dengan Moskow dan masih dipenuhi oleh ladang pertanian.  
\- Takuya pergi ke Rusia terakhir kali adalah setelah lulus SMA  
\- Di antara member Sellios, Takuya dianggap paling dewasa dan tenang. Dia juga yang paling kuat minum. Takuya berharap bisa beradu ketahanan minum bersama Tokio kalau Tokio sudah 20 tahun.  
\- Takuya adalah yang mengajak Satoshi masuk ke dunia hiburan. Dia pernah menyesal karena Satoshi ‘memiliki segalanya’ dan dengan mudah mampu menggaet agensi. Tapi baru-baru ini Takuya menganggap dirinya jauh lebih keren daripada Satoshi.  
\- Beberapa bulan belakangan dia mengaku kadang iseng melakukan pencarian dengan tagar #TakuKanba dan menemukan banyak hal menarik sekaligus aneh di dalamnya, termasuk fanfiksi di mana dia berperan sebagai polisi yang jatuh cinta pada Kanba si buronan. Ia kadang membaca fanfiksi tentang dirinya dan menertawakannya sebagai bahan lelucon.  
\- Instagramnya dipenuhi oleh foto Marie, anjing peliharaannya dan berbagai aktifitas Sellios. Official twitter dan instagram: @zakkuya


	5. Tsugumo Tokio

Romaji: Tsugumo Tokio

Japanese: 償喪 人記

Seiyuu: Suzumura Kenichi

Producer: MKT Entertainment

Age: 18 (2018 setting)

Gender: Male

Birthday: 23 December

Height: 184 cm

Blood Type: AB

Unit: Sellios

 

**[Biografi singkat]**

Tsugumo Tokio (償喪 人記, Tsugumo Tokio, lahir 23 Desember di Setagaya, Tokyo), atau Tokio, adalah penyanyi idol di bawah naungan MKT Entertainment sekaligus mahasiswa tahun pertama di Universitas Keio. Koreografer pada grup idol Sellios di bawah pimpinan Satoshi.

Junior di dunia hiburan, namun berkat bakat yang dibumbui dengan kerja keras, Tokio mampu debut bersama Sellios hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang pelajar open-otaku.

 

**[Penampilan]**

Bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, serta sangat aktif dan lincah bergerak. Berambut hitam panjang, namun ia mengecat poninya dengan warna putih. Warna asli matanya senada dengan rambutnya, namun atas saran Kanba, ia menggunakan lensa kontak minus berwarna merah. Ekspresi standar Tokio adalah berwajah mengantuk dan seolah tanpa minat.

 

**[Personality]**

\- sangat kekanakan dan posesif. Sayangnya, hal ini tertutup oleh ekspresi dan postur tubuhnya yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Namun oleh fans, hal ini justru menjadi poin gap moe Tokio.

\- berlidah sangat tajam dan tidak segan mengkritik bahkan orang yang jauh lebih tua dengan sangat jujur, atau dengan kata lain, kejam.

\- punya skill komunikasi yang sangat buruk.

\- punya sifat tidak mau kalah ataupun mengalah.

\- tertular Kanba, jahil dan hobi mengganggu ketenangan orang lain, apalagi bila ia sedang suntuk.

\- sebagai mahasiswa linguistik, Tokio paling menyukai diskusi bertopik sosial budaya yang melatarbelakangi karya sastra.

\- depresif. Walau ia jelas menunjukkan gejalanya, Tokio beranggapan bahwa ia hanya mudah lelah dan bertemperamen buruk.

 

**[Relationships]**

1\. Takasugi Kanba

Bagi Tokio, Kanba adalah mentor terbaiknya di dunia hiburan. Ia sering meminta Kanba menemaninya berlatih vokal maupun cara untuk membawakan diri dengan baik di depan kamera. Menurutnya, Kanba adalah sosok paling kuat dan paling sempurna sebagai idol di antara member Sellios dan dia berjuang keras untuk tidak menghambat karir Sellios. Sangat kompak saat mengerjai Satoshi, dan tidak jarang ikut memanas-manasi situasi, tentu saja dengan memihak Kanba. Walau begitu, ia paling benci saat Kanba mulai mengomentari kuliahnya yang cenderung tertinggal karena mengejar karirnya sebagai idol.

2\. Takuya Zakharov

Member yang paling dekat dengannya di Sellios. Karena faktor selisih umur yang dekat dan sering berkolaborasi di dapur, dengan sendirinya percakapan mereka mengalir lancar. Meski begitu, topik obrolan mereka sangat jarang menyinggung tentang pekerjaan. Tokio mengaku bahwa tipe wanita idealya adalah yang memiliki tingkat kerumahtanggaan selevel Takuya. Meski terkenal berlidah tajam, Tokio tak pernah mengomentari apapun hasil eksperimen masakan Takuya. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu libur berdua, dan keakraban mereka membuat keduanya saling memegang dan menjaga rahasia.

3\. Satou Toshizou

Pertama kali bertemu, Tokio beranggapan Satoshi terlalu my-pace dan terkesan berjarak. Asal menyontek dari Kanba dan Takuya yang bisa dengan bebas bercanda dengan Satoshi, salah satu candaan Tokio sempat betul-betul melukai Satoshi. Tokio tidak pandai bergaul, karena itu sering tanpa sengaja menyenggol topik sensitif. Karena Tokio masih kekanakan, gengsinya mencegah Tokio meminta maaf, namun semenjak tahu alasan utama Satoshi kecanduan kopi adalah karena bekerja hingga semalam suntuk demi Sellios, pandangan Tokio mulai berubah. Sebagai tambahan, orang pertama yang menyadari dan bertindak saat Satoshi mulai kelelahan bekerja.

 

**[Trivia]**

\- Tokio adalah seorang otaku dan gamer sejati; ia mengoleksi banyak sekali manga, anime, juga mempunyai konsol game yang dianggapnya sebagai konsol keberuntungan. Pada salah satu acara talkshow, ia mengkritik kualitas fokus jalan cerita anime yang semakin merosot.

\- karena lahir dan besar di Tokyo, Tokio beranggapan kereta, kafe, wifi gratis, dan minimarket adalah hal yang lumrah.

\- keahliannya adalah coffee grinding. Satoshi menjadi penggemar nomor satu kopi buatannya.

\- mempunyai seorang pacar yang 'disembunyikan' dari publik. Tokio mengaku ia mempunyai waifu, namun karena latar belakangnya yang seorang otaku, semua pihak dari manajemen hingga penggemar mengira waifu Tokio berwujud dua dimensi. Hanya Takuya yang tahu sosok asli 'waifu' Tokio.

\- official twitter dan instagram: @2kiohS


End file.
